Missions
by Nadeshiko
Summary: *Chapter 1 up* I really need a better summary.... but Sakura gets called to China on a secret mission. What events will take place to change her life? R&R please!!
1. Prologue - Destination: China

**Missions**

****

By Nadeshiko

A/N:  This is a totally A/U plot.  The only person Sakura has met out of the CCS crew is Tomoyo.  Read and review!!

Disclaimer:  CLAMP holds all the rights to Card Captor Sakura, because if I owned it, I wouldn't have allowed Nelvana to cut so much crap out of the English series.

**Prologue**

**Destination: China**

Sakura shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight.  It was a beautiful day, sun shining high in the sky, flowers blooming, the faint sound of children playing games in the background.  Something that you would take straight from a fiction novel.  But it was real, and Sakura, a full grown woman, was enjoying every minute of it, soaking up the sunlight and admiring the towering flowers in the gardens lining the streets of Japan.  

She was surely prepared for work by the looks of it.  Clad in a jean knee-length skirt, deep blue pantyhose, and a hunter green sweater covered by a jean vest, she certainly looked like a business woman.  Her eyes sparkled with delight, seeing the young, care-free children play ball with one another.  'And to think, I used to be innocent…' she thought.  'There's no way I can be innocent now, I've seen too much.'  

She was referring to the Clow Cards that took away a large chunk of her childhood, the same ones that killed her brother and father.  According to Clow Reed, creator of the Clow Cards, her mother was also 'blessed' with these powers, but unfortunately couldn't seal them properly, and was never seen again.  These memories totally ruined Sakura's mood.  Sure, she was an adult and didn't need a parent for financial support or safety, but what about all of those past years, growing up without a family?  Those lonely years, having the closest thing to a parent being your best friend's parents.  They may have been kind to her, but they weren't _hers_.  

She dismissed the turmoil of thoughts by brushing back a few locks of hair that had fallen in front of her face.  Coming out of her office previously, she had decided to walk home to admire the beautiful scenery around her, hoping to take her thoughts off of what they were on right now.  The incident.  'No,' she thought.  'I won't cry anymore.'

She had never told anyone about what had happened, it was always said as a house fire.  But a house fire it wasn't.  Only Sakura knew the real reason for her father's and brother's demise.  Although she looked cheery and bright on the outside, no one has ever seen what lies under the warm front and inside her heart.  Which was something that she swore she would never let anyone see. 

Sakura walked the rest of the way home without any problems, and before she knew it, she was standing on her front step.  Sakura lived in a roomy house, the money she had saved from a child had certainly helped out in the funding of it.  Inserting the key into the keyhole of the peach painted house, she entered it and kicked off her black pumps.  "Man, those were killing me!"  Unfortunately, formal wear was demanded by the council of where she worked.  

To describe where she worked a little more, it was a huge building that was supposedly the head of a newspaper company.  But, little did the public know, it was a secret spy base for the top elite, tracking down many top 100 thieves and the like.  Sakura often had to travel and go under cover, and thankfully, she had been stuck with all of the missions that involved magic.  _'And all thanks to Keemera, too.  I still wonder about her…'  _Sakura then got lost in a memory of a day that still has her thinking to this point in time.

  
  
  
*~* (Begin Flashback) *~*

_Ring!  Ring!  _

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Sakura reached the phone and answered it.

"Moushi Moushi, Sakura speaking."  
  
"Miss Sakura?"  
  
"Hai?"

It was the head of the council.  If she phoned her home phone, then the mission must be pretty bad.  Usually, cases could be held off until work, the next day.

"We have something for you to do.  Tap into line 14."  
  
Sakura did as she was commanded.  Working with this company had its benefits.  She received a home phone in case of immediate assistance.  It had over 500 lines to tap into, to ensure maximum security in all private calls.  With the click of a button, _Line 14 _appeared on the small screen on the phone.  "Done."

"We have a case in Hokkaido, in a small town north of Sapporo."  The council boss cleared her throat.  "Magical occurances are involved."

"Magical occurances?!"  _'How would she know that I use magic?!'_

"Do not fret, Sakura.  Your secret is safe with me.  I will be assigning you all of the cases with magic.  Are you clear on that?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura confirmed.

"Good."  
  
Sakura was just about to hang up when the boss stopped her by saying "Oh, and Sakura?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You may want to bring your Sakura Cards with you."  
  
Sakura smiled.  "Okay." Just about to hang up yet again, she stopped herself and said "Thank you, Keemera."  
  
Keemera smiled on the other line.  "No problem, Sakura."

*~* (End Flashback) *~*

Sakura sat down on the green couch in her living room.  She rubbed her feet, trying to get the soreness out of them.  Once she was somewhat comfortable, she called her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji.  

"Moshi moshi?" Tomoyo answered.

"Tomoyo-san?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan.  Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Daijoubu.." she answered solemnly.  "But my feet are killing me!!"

Tomoyo worked at the same place as Sakura, but her job was a lot easier.  Tomoyo tracked down suspicious people via computer, does a background search, finding out more about the criminal in question, and lets everyone know what to be aware of when tracking the thief.  Sakura's job, however, was different.  Sakura was one of the people who actually went out and tracked the people.  She has never let one go, and doesn't plan on doing it in the near future.  

"Did you hear about the new suspect?" Tomoyo chirped happily.  Tomoyo was always happy.

"Umm… no.  Should I have?"

Tomoyo nearly fainted.  "Sakura-chan!!  How could you?!?  This new suspect is one of the top elite!!  Demo, I'd better keep my mouth shut and get off the phone.  Keemera-san should be phoning you soon to let you know."

"Okay Tomoyo-san.  I'll phone you later, alright?"

"Alright, Sakura-chan.  Ja!"

"Ja."  And with that, Sakura and Tomoyo hung up the phone.  

Sakura stood by the phone for a second, expecting Keemera to phone right there and then.  'Well, you never know.  After all, I think that woman has a sixth sense!!'  It's true, Sakura had sensed something strange about her the minute she first met her.  It was like she knew everything, that no one could have any secrets without her knowing of them.  

Deciding that she wasn't going to phone at this exact moment, Sakura entered the kitchen to cook herself some dinner.  "Hmmm… Looks like it's chicken and mashed potatoes tonight." She said to no one in particular.  Ever since Kero left when she sealed all of the cards when she was 14, she's had no one besides Tomoyo and her family.  

Sakura sighed, stirring the sauce for her chicken.  Just then the phone rang.  'Gosh, I really don't think that thing ever gets a rest……' she noted.  Walking over to the phone, she lifted the receiver, saying "Moshi moshi?  Sakura speaking."

"Sakura, we have another mission for you."

'Figures' Sakura thought.  "Yeah, Tomoyo-san told me something about some person that I should know about for my next mission or something."

"Hai, Sakura.  This would prove to be one of your toughest missions yet.  We have a very dangerous man under the code name 'Aaron Elman'.  We're not sure who he really is, but he is attending a school in China called Weyerhaeuser.  They study Magic, and it is believed that there is a new set of Cards there.  Sakura, as the Card Mistress, I expect you to obtain these cards, and make sure they don't end up in the wrong hands.  Also, find out as much about this 'Aaron' person as you can.  Am I clear?"

"……Hai…." Sakura breathed.  

"Good.  You will depart for the Weyerhaeuser school tomorrow morning.  Be prepared to exercise your magic abilities, Sakura.  This opponent will be tough."

Sakura was about to say something but Keemera hung up.  'Oh well,' she thought.  'Looks like I'm heading off to China.'


	2. Chapter 1 - Arrival

Missions

****

****

By: Nadeshiko

Hey!!  I'm here with chapter one of my *hopefully* long series.  Oh, and for those of you who may have read my other fanfics, I'm hoping to make these chapters a lot longer, since I'm kind of known for cutting chapters short.  But my prologue was pretty good, ne?  Oh, and btw, if you were wondering, here's the list of Japanese words I will probably be using a lot during this series:  
  
Daijoubu desu ka? – Are you okay?/How are you doing?

Daijoubu – I'm alright

Hai – Yes/Yeah

Iie – No

Honto – Really?

Ittai – Ouch

Arigatou – Thank You

Onegai – Please

Moshi moshi? – Japanese way of answering the telephone

And that's about all I can think of.  If you see me use a word that you don't know, just let me know in a review and I'll be sure to let you know by the next chapter, ok?  Alright!!  Now, on to the fic!!

Chapter 1: Arrival 

Sitting herself down to a dinner of mashed potatoes and chicken, like she had planned earlier, Sakura thought over what was to happen to her the next day.  Working at the place she was, she was used to getting sudden notice of having to leave the next day to some place far off, but that's not what was worrying her.  The part that had her worried was that there would be another set of Clow Cards awaiting her, let alone the supposedly 'greatest spy' that the corperation had encountered thus far.  

The Clow Cards had caused her painful grief as a child, and she absolutely did not feel like having to encounter them again.  Sure, she could quit the job and abort mission, but what good would that do?  Since she was the Mistress of the Cards, she was bound to get involved eventually, she was just hoping for later.  But, luck wasn't on her side, and she couldn't remember it ever being there.  

But this Aaron person intrigued her.  She was the top of the elite forces where she worked, and the only person above her was Keemera.  Aaron was supposedly the same for whoever he was working for.  No one ever worked alone in things like this, there was always an accomplice.  'But the code name thing is a pretty good idea,' she thought.  Before, she never required the need of a code name, since all of her enemies seemed rather dumb compared to her.  Not to brag or anything, but things like that are just plain obvious.

'Hmm…' she thought between nibbles at her meal.  'If I were to have a code name, what would it be?'  She tore apart a piece of chicken with her fork, and popped the torn piece into her mouth.  Noticing the absence of the sun, she glanced at the clock to see what time it was.  "6:30…" she said.  "I'll have to go to bed soon, considering I've got to be at the airport at 4:30."  She sighed mentally and physically.  Sakura was one of those people who liked her sleep, and getting up at 4:00 to be somewhere for 4:30 was not a task to be taken lightly.  Finishing up the last of her dinner, she set out to do the dishes that she had acquired through cooking her meal.  

Scrubbing down a dirtied plate, her thoughts then returned to that code name.  "It has to be something interesting, something that relates to me, but is not quite me."  She thought that singing one of her favourite songs might help put her train on thought back on its rails.  So, doing as every Japanese woman does at one point in time, she started singing while doing the dishes.  Suddenly, she stopped singing, an unwashed plate in hand.  "I've got it!" she cried.  During her brief singing period, she had come up with the perfect name.  Ying Fa.  

~*~*~*~

4:00 came too early for the young sorceress, and the barely audible alarm seemed to blare in her ear, disrupting her from her peaceful sleep.  She groaned and rolled over a couple of times, ruffling up the blankets even more than they already were.  Finally giving in to the endless demands of her torturing alarm clock, she sat up and started walking to the washroom to take a well needed, refreshing shower.  

As she was gather her clothes for her shower, she was mumbling something about how alarm clocks were evil demonic devices sent from hell to rid people of the joys of sleep.  Let's just say Sakura wasn't exactly the most optimistic person in the mornings.  Stepping in to her small washroom, she laid her clothes on the clothes basket to her right and began to take off her bed clothes.  Turning on the water to a normal, warm level, she stepped in and let the water wash over her.

After a few seconds of relishing in the water's worm, soothing touch, she reached for the bottle of Cherry scented shampoo on the shelf in the shower.  She squirted a moderate amount into her palm, enough to thoroughly cleanse her long, auburn hair.  Massaging it through her hair, her thoughts yet again drifted back to the Cards.  'I don't want to do this,' she thought solemnly.  'Pretty soon, I won't have anyone left to care about.'  Finding that her head was starting to hurt because her preoccupied mind was forcing her hands to massage harder and for a longer period of time than necessary, she ceased her movements and then proceeded to put her head back under the steady flow of the water.

After she had finished her shower, she re-entered her room and packed up the few belongings of hers that was still left unpacked.  Striving on the bare necessities was something you had to get used to when you didn't know what country you were going to be in until the previous night.  She picked up a picture of her, her mother, father, and brother.  It pained her to look at it, but she knew that if she had ever abandoned it, she would deeply regret it in the future.  She fingered the frame, gazing deep into the eyes of her long deceased family members.  A tear slowly trickled down her cheek, not obeying the promise she had made to her self the other day about not crying anymore.  She regretted not being powerful enough to help her family, to protect them when they needed her the most.  If it wasn't for her, then… then.. then what?  What would the present be like if she had her parents and brother with her here today?  

"Okaasan…" she said, as if talking to the picture, hoping it would understand the feelings rushing through her then.  Her mother was beautiful; no doubt about that.  Her long, flowing dark hair curled around her face perfectly, and the summer dress with floral print she wore made her prettier all the more.  Her gentle smile looked on at Sakura as if to say "Don't worry, everything will be alright."  But she couldn't believe that, could she?  Deciding to not make her day more gloomy than it already was, she lowered the picture into her suitcase, placing it facedown into the fabric of the shirts and pants below.  Gently, she closed the lid and hauled up the suitcase, walking out of her room to place it in the trunk of her car with the rest of her belongings.

~*~*~*~

Climbing aboard her deep blue Sunfire, Sakura revved the engine, trying to get it to start.  "It's times like these I wish the company would supply cars rather than phones…" she thought wistfully.  Finally, after getting the car to go, she pulled out of her driveway for the last time in god only knows how long.  She smiled lifelessly at the scene before her, and headed in the direction of the airport.  

Turning on her cell, she decided to phone Keemera.  She dialled the number quickly, and waited for someone to answer.  On the third ring, someone picked up.  "Moshi Moshi?  Keemera speaking."

"Oh, hello Keemera-san.  I wanted to know if you have the plane ticket booked under 'Sakura Kinomoto'?"

"Yes, Sakura, I do.  Why, is that a problem?"

"Umm.. I was just thinking, it'd be safer if I went under a code name this time.  You know, since this guy's supposed to be tougher and all…"  
  
"Very good thinking, Sakura," praised Keemera.  "Do you have anything in mind?"  
  
"Hai," Sakura stated.  "Would it be possible to change it to Ying Fa?"

"Ah, Ying Fa… Cherry Blossom.  A very suiting name.  Of course, I would expect nothing less from my top elite!"

Sakura blushed from all of the praise.  "Uhh… arigatou Keemera-san.  Well, there's nothing left to report on this side, and I shall be approaching the sirport shortly.  I will contact you on a weekly basis to let you know how things are going, alright?"

"Hai, Sakura.  I will look forward to our next conversation.  Take care."

And with that, Keemera was gone.  'Gosh, she never says 'bye' or anything, does she?' Sakura wondered.  Once again gluing her eyes to the road, she drove on until she saw the airport.  She bailed out of her car and took her suitcases out.  Tomoyo was supposed to be coming later to pick up her car, so she just told the (A/N: I totally forget what these guys are called… the people who take your cars and park them?!?  If anyone knows, could you let me know?  Thanks!) to park it in the back of the parking lot.

Upon entering the airport, Sakura found it was exactly was she remembered it, considering she was only there last month.  Holding her coat in her arms, she set out for terminal number 15.  Her hair was in a high pony, and she was glad, for the heat of the summer was starting to get to her.  Her dress was cool on her, and the satiny material felt refreshing swishing against her legs all the way down to her ankles as she walked.

Finally reaching the correct terminal, she lowered her bags to the ground beside her as she prepared to wait in line.  Inching forward at a snail's pace, she reached the counter about 10 minutes later.  "A reservation under 'Ying Fa'," she stated.  After clicking a couple of buttons on the computer, the young girl said "Okay, you're on flight 0052, seat A-15."  "Arigatou," Sakura replied, taking the slip of paper offered by the woman and lifting her bags.  

Loading her luggage onto the conveyor belt to be examined and taken onto the plane, Sakura reached into one bag and pulled out her photograph.  There was no way this was even going to get a chance to get broken.  It was the only thing left in her life to remind her that she once had a loving, caring family.

~*~*~*~

After what seemed like hours to Sakura, the passengers were finally allowed to  board the massive plane.  Sakura always found it amusing to listen to the difference in sound when you walk from the airport building into the tunnel leading you to the plane, everything suddenly seemed to get louder.  Clutching the picture closer to herself, she walked onward, very much aware of what she was getting herself into.

~*~*~*~

The plane ride was an uneventful one, the same old thing she had always endured every time a new mission popped up.  The highlight of the trip was watching the sun rise when you were up above the clouds; something she's surely seen before, but it didn't differentiate its beauty by any means.  And, as Sakura had always loved, the little chocolate sticks the flight attendants gave out to the passengers just before they were about to land.  They were one of the most delicious things she'd ever tried, and she was never shy about taking one every flight.

Sakura looked out the plane window to see the country of China.  She saw people through the windows of the building, in ancient Chinese style clothing, ready to enter an awaiting plane to take them to various destinations.  Yawning unconsciously, Sakura decided that she hadn't gotten enough sleep last night.  'Well,' she thought.  'As soon as I get my apartment here, the first thing I'll do after unpacking is sleep!'  The thought alone was enough motivation to get her out of the plane as quickly as possible, eagerly awaiting and looking forward to rushing through the streets of China.

After everyone had boarded off the plane, Sakura included, they all separated almost immediately, heading off to all different parts of China, some returning home and some visiting.  Sakura now stood outside of the airport and was currently trying to flag down a taxi.  Finally getting one to stop, Sakura told the driver where to go, reading off of the paper Keemera had given to her, her current address.  The driver complied willingly, but then again, who wouldn't if they were getting paid for it?

Currently, Sakura was glad she had studied Chinese in high school and elementary.  Those lessons were really coming in handy now.  Focusing in and out of the real world, Sakura found that through all of her daydreaming she was already at the apartment building.  She thanked the driver and paid him accordingly, then proceeded up into the building.  It looked about 12 stories tall, and Sakura was on floor 11, apartment 42.  Upon entering the building, she was met with a homely surrounding.  She decided then and there that this would be the prefect place for her to stay for now.  The whole common area was beige, with a light brown lining on the edges of the walls.  Small palm trees stood pots in all corners of the room, and a receptionist behind a mahogany desk looked at her warmly.  "Can I help you?" she asked in a friendly voice.  Sakura then related the issue of her apartment to her, and then received instructions on where to go.

"My name's Mirakuru.  You'll be seeing a lot of me here."  Mirakuru then offered a hand to Sakura, who promptly shook it.

"The name's Sa-- Ying Fa.  I'll be looking forward to our next meeting." Sakura replied.

'I've really gotta watch it,' she thought.  'I almost slipped already!!  C'mon Sakura, is it that hard to remember that you name is currently Ying Fa?  I bet that Aaron guy doesn't have a problem remembering!'  Mentally scolding herself, she then proceeded up the stairs and into her apartment.

The apartment was breath taking.  It was coloured in a dusty rose colour, with a white couch in the living room.  The carpet was a darker shade of the wall colour, and matched perfectly with everything in the room.  Continuing on to the kitchen, she noted that the walls were a pale, pale yellow; almost white.  It already had a ready to use oven, microwave, refrigerator, and dishwasher.  Leaving the kitchen, she entered her room, the only bedroom in the apartment.  Coloured a mint green with a hunter green carpet, she came to find herself right at home already.  There was a deep green bed in the room, not quite as dark at the carpet, but still, not very light.  A mahogany dresser accentuated the mature aura of the room even more, and a mirror lining a quarter of the right side of the wall proved this apartment to be exactly what she was looking for and more.  She realized she'd have to thank Keemera when she got the chance.

Just then, her cell phone rang. 

"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  Tomoyo was on the other line.

Sakura smiled.  "Sorry Tomoyo-san, it's Ying Fa now."

Tomoyo smiled on the opposite line.  "Okay then, Ying-chan, do you like your apartment?"

"You bet!"

"That's great!  But, getting to the point, Keemera-san told me to tell you that you're starting school on Monday, so you have Saturday and Sunday left to get settled in around the area.  Remember, the school is Weyerhaeuser."

"Wey-er-haeu-ser.  Gotcha!" she replied, writing down the information.  "So then, I guess the adventure begins on Monday, huh?"

"Yep."  Tomoyo sounded somewhat saddened on the other end.  "Sakura-chan?  Be careful, alright?"

"Always am." Was her reply.

"No, Sakura-chan.  I mean it, really be careful."

Sakura, not really getting what her friend was saying at the moment, replied "Alright… So, tell Keemera-san I said arigatou for all of the accommodations to the room, it really makes it a lot more like home."

"Will do.  Ja, Sakura-chan, or should I say Ying-chan?"

Sakura giggled.  "Whatever, Tomoyo-san.  I'll talk to you some other time.  Ja!"

And with those final words, Sakura and Tomoyo both ceased their conversation.

Looking around at the room once more, Sakura decided to lay down for a little nap.  After all, she's had a tiring and eventful day so far.  She walked over to her new bed and laid down, relishing in the downy softness the pillows held.  'I think I'm going to like it here,' were her last thoughts before she drifted into dreamland.  

Okay, I hope this was long enough.  I'm planning on this to be my longest and best fanfic ever, one that actually has a developing plot.  Well, I'm pretty caught up in writing it right now, considering I wrote all this in one sitting.  Now, if you'll excuse me, it's 2:00 in the morning and my butt really hurts.  Happy Easter, everyone!

Oh, and another couple of things to add to the mini dictionary:

Okaasan – Mother

Ying Fa – Cherry Blossom (some of you might not have picked up on it. But anyone who's ever read S+S fanfiction before should know what it means!!)

Okay, I hope everyone has a really good Easter, and if you're lucky (if anyone even *wants* me to continue, that is..) you might get another chapter outta me by tomorrow!!  Depends on how many reviews I get, and how many people want me to continue.  Ja!!


	3. Chapter 2 - Confrontation

Missions

****

****

****

By: Nadeshiko

A/N: Hey!!  I'm here with chapter two.  I seem to be getting these out a lot faster than normal… and with a lot longer chapters, too!  Whew, I'm on a roll!!  Okay, thanks goes out to Silver-Cherry, who is the first (and up until this point, only) person who reviewed.  Thanks for the great motivation, Silver-Cherry.  I'll let the rest of you know that Silver-Cherry has been a great role model for reviewing, and you sure boosted me for writing this chapter faster!!  Thank you so much!!

Okay, now that that's over and dealt with, time to move on to the pointless, yet still included, disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to CCS, except for my little Lasin (-Is that spelled right?!?) Board I got at Taco Bell, my deck of playing cards, and my wonderful poster of Sakura and Syaoran.  

**Chapter 3**

**Confrontation**

Lazily opening her eyes, Sakura found herself in a totally different surrounding.  Where was her peach bed?  Why were the walls mint green instead of the pale orange of her house?  Letting the thoughts of the day return to her mind, she remembered that she was no longer in her old house, but was now in China, in Hon Ming to be exact.  (A/N: I'm not sure if Hon Ming is really a place, so I'm making up the location)  Located just outside the city of Weyerhaeuser, where her school was located, transportation between the two shouldn't be that difficult.  Realizing that her short nap had taken up nearly two hours, she proceeded to the washroom outside of her room.

Not fully knowing where everything was in her apartment just yet, she had found the closet instead of the washroom on her first try.  On her second try she got it dead on.  She turned on the expensive looking taps and splashed some cool water on her face.  She always found that after she woke up from either a nap or a full night's sleep, she had to freshen herself up.  She thought it dirty not to.  Grabbing a towel, she dried her face and hands, and walked out the door.

Her stomach told her very demandingly that it was time for dinner.  Walking into the kitchen for the second time that day, she found that the cupboards were stacked full of her most favourite foods.  "I'm so glad I have someone like Keemera-san as my boss," she told herself.  "She thinks of everything for me!"  Pulling out some lettuce and other vegetables, she decided on Caesar Salad.  'Minus the croutons,' she thought with a grimace.  Picking out some added vegetables to put into her salad, she poured the salad dressing into the bowl with the lettuce, added the vegetables, parmesan cheese, and bacon bits.  

After mixing up the salad, it was ready to go.  She sat down at the table by herself, thinking.  "I think I should do something after this," she thought.  "It'll only be seven o'clock by the time I get cleaned up and changed, I think I'll go for a little walk and take a look around the school grounds."  Quickly finishing up her salad to have as much time as possible to investigate, she dashed into her room and pulled out a pair of flared jeans and her magenta cashmere sweater from her suitcase.  "I think it'll be a tad bit too cold for a summer dress out there tonight."  Letting her hair down from its confinement in the ponytail, she made a mad dash for the door of her apartment, ready for her first real outing of the mission.

Locking the door with the key Mirakuru gave her earlier in the day, she walked casually to the stairs.  After reaching the bottom floor, she saw Mirakuru packing up her things, getting ready to call it a day.  Sakura noted that Mirakuru was a very pretty young girl.  She has long, black hair that shimmered in the night sky pouring in through the open window.  In fact, Sakura noted, she didn't look much older than what she was, if not the same age.  "Konbanwa, Mirakuru-san!"  Sakura's voice interrupted Mirakuru from what she was doing, and she looked up to see Sakura.  "Oh, hi, Ying-san."  Sakura almost turned around to see who Mirakuru was talking to, but then remembered it was her, and therefore responded as quickly as possible.

"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, just getting ready to go up to my apartment."

"You have an apartment here?" Sakura questioned.

"Sure do." Mirakuru smiled.  "I told you we'd be seeing a lot of each other!"

After a few more traded phrases, Sakura said "Oh, gomen Mirakuru-san.  I have to go now."

"Really, where?" questioned Mirakuru.

"I'm going to the Weyerhaeuser school.  That's where I'll be attending starting Monday."

"That's where I'm attending now!" Mirakuru screeched.  She then composed herself, saying "Ying-san, I can tell we're going to be great friends, so just call me Mira-san, okay?"

"Okay, Mira-san." Sakura smiled.  

"Oh, and one more thing," Mira said.  "If you hurry, you can catch the great hunks on the soccer team coming back from their exhibition game!"  She winked.

Blushing, Sakura stated "Arigatou for the info, Mira-san.  I'll be talking to you tomorrow then, ne?"

"Hai," she answered.  "Ja ne, Ying-san."

"Ja."

Sakura opened the apartment building door and walked out into the cool freshness of the night.  A stray breeze found itself caressing Sakura's right cheek, causing the cool night to seem just that much cooler.  "Summer nights in China are really nice," Sakura thought out loud.  Finding herself at a need for haste at the moment, Sakura began to walk a little bit faster.  'I want to catch those guys..' she thought.  'Playing soccer is a great way for an athletic guy to fit in, and if this Aaron guy is as good as all my co-workers say he is, then he's probably highly athletic.'

With the knowledge of Hon Ming being a small town, Sakura found herself approaching the boundaries of the town in no time.  "Weyerhaeuser.." she read the upcoming sign out loud.  Looking at her watch, she found that it was only quarter after seven.  "That means it takes about ten minutes to walk to Weyerhaeuser, minus talking to Mira-san."  Sakura, being a top-notch agent, found that it wasn't the big things that lead to cracking a case, yet the little things in between that made it a lot easier.  And Sakura was an expert at picking up on the little things.

A huge building soon found itself in Sakura's range, and she gasped at the size of the school.  It was about 4 times the size of her old high school, and it looked a lot more complicated.  "Hoe…" she sighed.  No matter how good she was at remembering her way in any city, and no matter how good she was at remembering all the small, tiny details, buildings were another matter.  "Well, at least I'll have Mira-san to help me out," she thought confidently.  

Once she finally reached the gates of the school, she surveyed the area out of habit.  The engine of a bus woke her out of her stance, and she quickly hid out of sight in some bushes.  'Maybe this is the bus for the soccer game?  I sure hope so!'  Breathing ever so quietly, she watched ad the bus halted to a stop about 8 feet in front of her.  She quickly sucked a breath and held it as the first passenger of the bud got out.  It was a young man with black hair, it was hard to tell in the dark, but it was indeed a dark colour.  The next person that followed had a mop of curly blonde hair.  The third one who came out was a man with unruly chestnut hair.  He was taller than the rest, and by eavesdropping on the other members, she soon found out that he was the team captain.

'I have a feeling that this is the guy I've been looking for,' she thought.  She didn't know why, but something triggered inside her as soon as she saw him, telling her that he would be a huge part in her future.  "Hey, Aaron-kun, over here!" one man yelled.  She then saw the man with the chestnut brown hair proceed to the area where the voice came from.  'I was right!' she thought excitedly, crouching lower, trying not to make a sound.   Unfortunately for her, she didn't know that the ground was slightly slanted, and therefore she tripped and fell on her butt.  She didn't make that much noise, mind you, but enough for the captain of the team to notice her there.  'Crap, he's got good hearing!' she noted.  

"I'll be right back," Aaron said to his team-mate.  He slowly approached the fallen Sakura, and pushed the brush away.  Not bothering to see what he was doing, his team- mates carried on as if he was still there.  Moving ever so slowly, he soon had a full view of Sakura in front of him.  He smirked at her cowering form.  "Care to tell me what you're doing out here, pretty lady?" he asked in a cocky voice.  At the words 'pretty lady', the whole of the soccer team came rushing to where their captain was.  'Perverts..' thought Sakura.  "I-I was looking for my...locket..." she finished.  She looked behind herself briefly, pretending to pick up something, and quickly shoved the nothing into her pocket.  "Oh, never mind, I found it!"  The other members thought this was quite cute, to see a young woman as beautiful as she looking for a lost locket, but Aaron, the captain, thought otherwise.  'She didn't even pick anything up!' he thought to himself.  About to accuse her of this, he then thought otherwise.  'Okay then, little girl, if you want to play it that way, I'll follow.'  "Hey, what's you name?" someone called out.  "Y-Ying Fa," she stuttered.  "Ying-chan is a very pretty name.." said one of the men.  Sakura suddenly felt scared that all of these men, except for the captain, were all getting an evil gleam in their eyes.  And not to mention that the whole group towered over her.  Aaron offered a hand to the young woman, saying "My name's Aaron.  Don't mind them, they're all perverts."  'Funny, I thought the same thing…' she thought.  "Well.. ah- I have to be going now.  I'll see you later, ja!" she said while already walking/running the other way.  Aaron wanted to run after her, to find out what secrets she was hiding, but didn't bother.  'I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other very soon.'

Sakura practically ran all of the way home.  The way those men were talking to her.. it was scary.  'Thank god Aaron-kun was there..' she thought.  Mentally slapping herself, she thought 'What am I thinking?!?  Aaron is the enemy.. I can't trust and thank him!'  But, something unknown was drawing her to him.  Something that neither of them even thought about before.  Sighing, Sakura said "Get your head straight…  He's just like the rest of them."

Trudging back up into her apartment, she realized that, even though she already had a nap not all that long ago, she was tired.  Walking up those stairs seemed like the hardest thing in the world at this moment, and all she wanted was her nice, warm, peach- er, green bed.  Finally reaching the wooden door with gold numbers spelling 'Room 42'.  Opening the door, Sakura headed directly into her room.  'It's packing tomorrow,' she thought before she drifted into a sleep filled with the new enemy, Aaron Elman.

Okay, I know that this chapter is a little short, but I wanted to get it out.  I hope you liked it, and in the next chapter, Sakura goes to the school!!  And it's a magic school, too, as you should know.  What trouble will Sakura get herself into with the new character, Aaron?  And will the first new card reveal itself?  Okay, enough questions, but if you want to know, check out the next chapter whenever I get it posted.  Thanks!!

V Please review, I'll love you forever!! V        


	4. Magical Freinds

Missions

By: Nadeshiko

Hey!  I am so sorry that it took this long to get this chapter out… but thank you to all of you who stuck it through and are now reading this chapter!  I love you all!  And here's some special notes to everyone who reviewed!!

**2kz: Thank you, and I know, I am *really* bad for writing really short chapters... but I'm trying!**

**Silver-Cherry: Yes, yes, I always honour great reviews in my next chapter!  And I hopefully will play my cards right... for once, I actually have a basic plot lkine in my head, so thanks!**

**virginia bluebells: Sorry, I kinda didn't *hurry* and finish, but I still finished, ne?**

**lilvivi3: Thanks for the reviews on *all* of my fics.. they're greatly appreciated!**

Okay, now that I've praised all of my readers, on to the ficcy!

  


##################################################################################################

Chapter III – 

Magical Friends

Unpacking.  The evil torture that was always bound to follow packing.  Sakura laid back on the couch, sighing heavily.  Her entire morning was spent unpacking so far, and she still wasn't done.  She looked at the clock and found that it was ten to twelve.  'Maybe I should go out for a bit…' she thought to herself.  'I need to talk to someone…'  Pushing herself up, she then proceeded to the door of her apartment.  Today, she was wearing khaki shorts with a pale yellow tank top.  Her hair was held in place by a white head band.  As soon as she opened the door, the humidity struck her.  "God… it's hot in China!" she announced to any stray members of the hallway.  She locked her door and proceeded down the hallway.    

Upon reaching the stairwell, she bumped into Mirakuru.  "Oh, hey!" Sakura greeted.  "Ying-san!  How are you?"  Sakura smiled, remembering her name.  "Great.  Hey, which floor are you on, anyway?  Maybe I could visit you later on."  "Me?  Oh, I'm on the top floor, apartment 63.  You?"  Sakura then told her the apartment she was currently living in, and they began to converse on their way down.  "So, what are you doing?" Mira asked.  Sakura sighed.  "Unpacking," she said wearily, slumping her shoulders.  Mira giggled a bit.  "Maybe I can help," she offered.  Sakura smiled, saying "If you really want to, but it doesn't sound like that much fun to me."  

Sakura then told Mira how she was planning on going outside to get a bit of fresh air, but Mira disagreed.  "No," she said.  "You go back up in your room and start unpacking, and I'll help.  Then, I'll take you out.  We'll go out for something to eat, and then I'll take you somewhere fun, alright?"  Sakura thought for a moment.  She really wanted to go out for a bit now, but the thought of having the rest of the evening with no packing appealed to her.  "Alright," she confirmed, nodding her head.  So, Mira and her proceeded up the stairs to Sakura's room, ready for some more unpacking.

For someone who usually packs light, Sakura had a lot of things.  Another hour was spent unpacking, and talking, of course.  Mira was currently sitting on the couch, sipping on some lemonade made by Sakura.  "Mmm.." she sighed.  "This is just what I needed."  Sakura looked over at her from her own spot on the couch.  "Yep," she agreed.  "Nothing better than a nice cold glass of lemonade in the summer.. er, almost fall.." she corrected herself.  It was technically fall at the moment, but the heat made it seem more like summer.  

"So, Mira-san, did you grow up in Hon Ming?"

"No, my family moved here when I was 16.  My dad died shortly after, and now my mom works at a coffee shop in the city."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Sakura said after bringing up Mira's dead father.  
  
"It's okay, Ying-san.  You didn't know.  But, I moved out of the house just last year, when I started attending Weyerhaeuser."    
  
Suddenly, Sakura just thought of something.  "But, if you go to Weyerhaeuser, does that mean you have magical powers?"

Mira smiled.  "You're *definitely* not from this area… everyone here has magical powers.  That's why my parents moved here."

"Everyone?!" Sakura squeaked. 

Mira smirked.  "Yep, everyone.  But, not very many people have very dangerous powers.  Most of it's just a sixth sense."

"Oh…"  Sakura was dumbfounded.  _'How can *everyone* have magical powers?  This is weird…' _she thought.  "Then, what powers do you have?"  
  
"I can transport myself somewhere else instantly," she said proudly.  

"Wow…" Sakura gaped.  "Y-You mean, you can g-go somewhere else… j-just like that?!"

"Yep.  It's very handy."  Mira then paused.  "Well, aren't you going to tell me what powers you have, Ying-san?"  
  
"I… I'm the Card Mistress."  
  
"THE CARD MISTRESS?!?  HOLY FLIPPIN' JESUS, GIRL!  YOU WANNA KNOW HOW FAMOUS YOU ARE?!"  Mira almost fell out of her seat at the remark.  

Sakura instantly regretted telling her identity.  "Ssh!  Mira-san, promise you won't tell asnybody!"  
  
Mira nodded, still barely coming to reality with what Sakura just said.  "Don't worry, Ying-san.  I won't tell.  But if you don't want to be known around here, I suggest to keep that tidbit of information to yourself."  
  
Sakura sighed in relief.  She was glad that it was Mira instead of someone else who she told.  Wanting to change the subject, Sakura said "How about that dinner now?"

"Hold on… I wanna see the Clow Cards first!"  Mira then followed Sakura as she got up and went into her room.  She returned with a pink book with a clasp on the side, holding the cards inside.  "Demo… that says 'Sakura'… not Clow," Mira observed.  Sakura sweatdropped.  "Ummm… yeah, well…"  Sakura then had an idea.  She called upon her staff and took out two cards.  "Hold on for a second," she told her friend.  
  
Mirakuru watched in complete and utter adoration as Sakura chanted "Illusion Card, make the Sakura book appear as the 'Ying Fa' to all those who don't need to know the truth.  Release!"  The Illusion sent a purple hue over the book and as soon as it came, left.  The Sakura book no longer said 'Sakura', but 'Ying Fa'.  And on all of the cards, it was now printed 'Ying Fa' at the bottom.  Also, the tint of the cards was no longer the childish pink, but a light purple, the same colour as the light that enveloped it a moment ago.  "Wow…" Mira sighed dreamily.  "Do it again!"  
  
"Don't worry, Mira.  I will."  Sakura then called upon another card.  "Erase Card, erase the memory of the 'Sakura' book  from Mira-san's mind.  Release!"  The Erase came out and stared Mira in the face.  Mira's eyes glazed over to a white fog, and then cleared.  She shook her head, her black hair whipping about.  She looked back up at Sakura, saying "Oooh!  It says you name on it, Ying-san!"  Sakura smiled.  _'Well, it's better than having her say what she said before…'_

~*~*~*~

Sakura and Mira approached a restaurant.  It didn't look very fancy, more like a comfy family restaurant.  "This," Mira began, "is the best place in town.  Every student at Weyerhaeuser eats here at least once a week, and you're guaranteed to find someone you know here."  Sakura looked up at the sigh, reading it.  "Jessie's Family Dining.  Sounds good."

"You bet.  The stuff they have here us cheap, and it's better than home cooked meals!  And best of all, it's not greasy like fast food restaurants."  Mira pushed open the door, making the red open sign swing back and forth.  As soon as Sakura stepped in, she was met with Mira greeting almost everyone in the place.  Sakura looked around apprehensively, eyeing all of the occupants of the restaurant.  She spotted Mira walking towards a table with 5 other people there, 3 guys and 2 girls.    
  
Sakura followed behind like a lost puppy.  She didn't know anyone there, but Mira seemed to be friends with the people sitting at the table.  Sakura recognized one of the boys from the soccer team, the one with the dark hair, which she determined to be black.  Sitting beside him was a girl with blonde hair, who looked a bit ditzy to Sakura.  She wore a very low tank top that showed off a large portion of her stomach area.  Beside her was another girl.  She had pretty gleaming red hair, and a smile Sakura could see was very pretty.  Beside her, yet again, was a young man with blonde hair.  It was long, and tied in a pony tail at the back of his head.  

On the other side of the table, across from the blonde boy, was another boy with black hair spiked up.  The tips of his hair was frosted blonde, and Sakura noted that Mira abruptly took a seat beside him, holding on to his arm as soon as she sat down.  Sakura then proceeded to sit down beside her, leaving one empty space at the end of the table.  As soon as Sakura sat down, all talking at the table stopped.  Sakura could feel everyone's eyes upon her, and she didn't like the feeling.  "Everyone," Mira spoke, ceasing their questioning looks.  "This is Ying Fa.  Ying-san just moved here yesterday into my apartment building."  She pointed to Sakura as she spoke.  "Hey," the black haired boy spoke, pointing at Sakura now, also.  "I know you.  You're the one who was looking for your necklace at the school last night!"  "Yeah, that was me," she admitted.    
  
Everyone began to introduce themselves at the same time, and Sakura didn't have a clue what they were saying.  Everyone's greetings went into her head and crashed into one another, jumbling all of their sentences together.  "Woah woah woah you don't want to make the poor girl deaf…" the boy with the blonde frosted hair spoke.  He was wearing a jean jacket covering what seemed to be a white muscle shirt.  He held out his hand in front of Sakura, crossing Mira's path in the process.  "Hi.  My name's Brent.  I'm Mira-chan's boyfriend."  Sakura noted Mira blush at this, and she promptly shook his hand.  "Hi, nice to meet you."  
  
The others followed in the same manner.  Sakura found that the boy with the black hair's name was Jayson, formally known as Jay.  He seemed like a pretty nice guy when you weren't in the dark cowering behind a bush.  The girl with the blonde hair was Maria.  She was, in fact, not ditzy at all, but she still liked attention.  _'That's probably why she wears the low shirt…' _Sakura thought.  Next in line was the girl with the red hair.  She was Krista.  Last in line was Robbie, the blonde guy.  He was alright, but he seemed to be a little rude when he was talking.  _'Maybe he's just in a bad mod,' _she thought to herself.    
  
"Wasn't that a great soccer exhibition, guys?" asked Jay excitedly.  "Yeah, we beat everyone!  Thanks to Aaron-kun, of course.  Where would we be without him?"    
  
"Speak of the devil…" breathed Krista.  "There he is now."  
  
Everyone turned to the door as Aaron walked in, clad in a green t-shirt and blue jeans.  Sighs could be heard from almost all of the girls in the restaurant, and Mira sighed just to get on her boyfriend's nerves, who playfully punched her afterwards.  Aaron starting walking over to the table after Jay hollered "Hey, Aaron-kun!  Over here!"  Aaron came over and sat in the only available seat; beside Sakura.  He eyed her suspiciously before saying "So, we meet again."    
  
"What?!" shrieked Maria.  "She's only been here for one day and she's already got the attention of Aaron-kun?!"  
  
Sakura blushed.  "Well, I wouldn't call it attention, really.  I just saw him last night getting off the bus from the soccer tournament."  
  
"Sure, sure…" Krista chided playfully.    
  
"Hurry up and order," pressed Robbie.  "We've been waiting for Aaron-kun, and now he's here, so the logical thing to do would be to EAT!"

A waitress came over and took the orders of what people wanted.  Sakura found it extremely difficult to order.  One reason was because there was so much good stuff to choose from, and the other was that her enemy was sitting right beside her, talking away!  "I'll have a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and a hot tea, thank you," she decided.  "So, Ying-san, what brings you here?" asked Aaron.  "I.. umm.. I came here with Mira-san, I met her because we live in the same apartment building."  Sakura looked at him.  She almost dropped the menu she was just about to hand to the waitress.  He had the most vivid amber eyes she had ever seen.  Golden brown mixed swirled with honey perfectly, matching exactly with his hair and tanned skin colour.    
  
"Ahem, can I have your menu, miss?" the waitress asked impatiently.  Sakura blushed furiously and handed her the menu.  _'I can't believe I did that!  Stupid!!' _Sakura mentally scolded herself.  Everyone at the table chuckled.  "Gosh Sakura, we know he's good looking and everything, but do you have to forget the poor waitress just to stare at him?" Mira asked, smirking.  This even earned a chuckle from the waitress who was currently taking Brent's menu from him.  Sakura felt like digging a hole in the middle of the floor and crawling into it.  Suddenly, she got a familiar sense at the back of her head.  _'That could only mean one thing,' _she thought.  _'Clow Card.'_  Quickly jumping up from the table, forgetting about her food being prepared for her in the restaurant's kitchen, she said "Gomen, I have to go now."  

Everyone at the table looked at her.  Mira knew what it was, since she could feel the tingling too, and she knew that Sakura was the Card Mistress.  No one else at the table, except for Aaron, had the power to feel a magical presence nearby, so no one knew what she had jumped up for.  "Sakura!" called Jay.  "We were just fooling around!"  The ones at the table who couldn't sense the presence all thought she left because of them making fun of her, so they now felt kind of bad, except for Robbie.  "I'm glad she's gone," he said to no one in particular.  Just after that, Aaron also stood up.  "Sorry guys, I gotta go, too.  Save some food for me!" he called, running out of the door, hoping to catch up to Sakura.

*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was running to the source of the card.  Noting that Aaron was following her, she called upon the Illusion once more to alter her appearance.  She was now dressed in a Chinese style battle costume, her hair now short and a lighter brown.  Her eyes were now blue instead of the gentle green they used to be.  _'This will be my Card Capturing disguise,' _she thought.  Once reaching a forest, she stopped.  A swirl of blue appeared in front of her, making her hair whip around her face, and her yellow costume scratch at her legs.  Her wand was already called upon and ready at her side in her hand.  The wind ceased to reveal a feminine figure before her.  She had leaves trailing around her body, and the colour of her body was a pale green.  

She saw Aaron appear beside her.  She looked at him, and saw that he was surprised.  _'Maybe he thought it was going to be the real me here…'  _Time seemed to stand still as he called upon his sword, the onyx cylinder glowing and shape shifting.  "Who are you?" he called to her as she brought up her wand.  "I'm the Card Mistress, Sakura!" she called, reverting back to her old name.  He seemed shocked for a second, but then got back into battle position.  "Well, since you've captured all of the previous cards, I guess you have a right to capture these.  But I'll help you out, considering I don't want someone getting hurt on my part."  Sakura didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not, since he was insulting her strength, yet offering to help at the same time.  _'Well, I could always use some help.'  _

"Alright," she confirmed.  She looked at the card as it raised its palm, causing weeds to wrap around Sakura's leg.  "Sword card, release!" she commanded, cutting  loose the binding plants.  She recalled the Sword, and sent out Firey.  "Firey, burn the weeds on that Clow card!"  Firey proceeded to do what it was commanded, and sent a blast of fire at the card.  Meanwhile, Sakura was trying to figure out what card it was.  "I got it!" she announced.  "It's the Vine!"  More plants wrapped around her legs, and she noticed that Aaron wasn't in any better position.  She then saw Aaron cut the vines from his feet and quickly call upon a fire element with the sword.  It wasn't strong enough.  "Aa—" she began before realizing that in this form, she wasn't supposed to know his name.  "Call upon your fire when Firey is attacking!" she commanded.  He nodded, preparing to attack while consistently dodging the attacking weeds.  Firey attacked and Aaron called upon his fire once again.  The card held on, yet the duo pressed more and more power into the attack.  Falling to the ground, the card recalled its vines, waiting to be sealed, powerless to do anything about it.  "Return to the guise you were meant to be in, Vine Card!"  The cards once again turned into a bluish wind and was called into the card form.  

The card floated down from the sky, landing directly between the two captors.  Sakura walked over to pick it up, and noticed that it wouldn't budge.  Aaron then walked over and tried, but found that it wouldn't move, either.  While Aaron was pulling on the card, Sakura touched it to try and pick it up, and it magically became free.  The two looked at each other, stunned.  Sakura recovered first, saying "I guess we'll have to work together, …umm…"  "Syaoran," he answered.  She held out her hand, saying "Okay then, Syaoran-kun."  He hesitantly shook hands with her, and a book appeared in front of her.  It held the Vine in it, and Sakura noticed that it said both her and Syaoran's names on the cover.  Sakura looked at her own cards and noticed that they were back to normal, saying 'Sakura'.  _'Hmm..' _Sakura thought.  She held the card up to Syaoran and asked "What do you see written on here?"  "…Sakura," he answered.  _'I guess it doesn't work on him… I wonder why?  It must be that he was meant to see it, I guess because we'll be working together.'  _She then realized something.  In order to collect all of the cards, she'd have to work with her enemy.  Her *enemy*.  She sighed.  It was going to be tough trying to keep everything from her *partner*.  _'I'm not going to be able to keep my identity from him much longer… he's going to notice if I keep on running off and suddenly 'Sakura' appears…'  _

Syaoran looked at this new girl.  He'd never met her before, yet she seemed so familiar.  He felt her aura and noticed that it was the exact same as Ying's.  "So tell me," he drawled, wanting to use this to its fullest potential.  "Do you prefer to go by 'Sakura' or 'Ying'?"  Sakura looked at him, mouth open wide.  _'What?!?'  _she screamed in her mind.  _'How can he know already?!'  _She then noticed that her magic wasn't compressed, and that he could sense it.  _'Oops..'_ she blushed.  For a first class agent, she was being pretty stupid at the moment.  Then, she replied "Well, do you prefer to go by 'Syaoran' or 'Aaron'?"  They both stared at each other for quite a while, then Sakura started laughing.  For no apparent reason.  Laughing.  _'All that time I spent trying to figure out a code name, and now it's gone down the drain!' _she thought.  She found that very funny, but Syaoran was looking at her like she'd lost her mind.  _'Not far from it,' _he thought, smirking.  Sakura then looked at him seriously.  "Why do you have a code name?" she asked.  "Why do _you_?" he countered.  They both fell silent, refusing to answer the other's questions.  "How 'bout we call it a truce?  You don't pry, and I don't pry."  She held out her hand, and he shook it firmly, for the third time that day already.  "Alright then, a truce."  He smiled, and her knees nearly gave out under her.  His smile was amazing, she thought.  _'He should smile more often…'  _The two card captors went their separate ways, Sakura taking the book since she was the card mistress.  _'It's not like she can do anything with it without me,' _he mused as he walked out of the forest.  He smiled to himself once again, thinking of Sakura, or Ying Fa.  "She should ditch the new look," he thought out loud.  "But it was pretty smart of her to change appearances when I appeared."  Coming upon the end of the foresee, Syaoran found himself thinking, "No wonder she's the top agent in Japan."

Whoo!!  Finally, the other chapter!  Yay!  Oh, and a late thanks goes out to **…ME **for the review.  It's *cough* greatly appreciated.  (It's okay, she's me friend, I'm allowed to be rude to her…lol)

P.S – ('')      ß This is a Kirby.  He is mine.  No setting him on fire and no calling him a maggot.  Also, no letting fictional VOE characters step on them.  Thank you.  (lol…inside joke…)

Thanks for reading, and please reiew!!

~Nadeshiko~


End file.
